Pilot Episode Welcome Home Part One
by Beth Stone-Keller
Summary: Mike Stone's oldest daughter comes home with Secrets


Pilot Episode "Welcome Home"  
The Streets of San Francisco BethStoneKeller 10/4/2016 6/25/2019

"Welcome Home"

Mike was standing at his office window. He raised up his left hand and took a sip of his coffee then he lowered his arm again. Steve was at his desk a few feet from Mike's open office door finishing up paperwork when he turned his head to his left and looked at Mike. Steve stood up and walked over to the doorway. Steve stepped inside of Mike's office, closing the door as he walked in. Mike turned around and looked at him.

"Steve, I always thought the name on the door was the one that says open or closed," said Mike.  
"What's going on with you Mike?" asked Steve.  
"Just things on my mind Buddy Boy. What's going on with you?" asked Mike.  
"I'm worried about you. For the last month you've been talking about today like it was Christmas and your birthday all rolled into one. What was so special about today and what ruined it?" asked Steve.  
"I had to keep it a secret, even from you and I'm sorry about that. My girl is coming home," said Mike.  
"How'd Jeannie swing time off of school so soon?" asked Steve.  
"You forget I have another daughter? Beth is the one that was supposed to come home today," said Mike.  
"I could never forget Beth. It's usually a couple of months or so between visits so I didn't think of her right away. What changed?" asked Steve.  
"Beth called and said there's a delay. She's still coming home. When is the question," said Mike.  
"You have to still be happy about it. Maybe it's just a weather thing. The world is a very big place. Or a paperwork jam up," said Steve.  
"I am happy that she's coming home but there was something in her voice. Like something was wrong but she couldn't tell me," said Mike.

Steve nodded.

"Let me see that picture again," said Steve.  
"What picture?" asked Mike.  
"The one you've been showing off for the last three weeks," said Steve.  
"It's on the desk," said Mike as he waved towards his desk with his right hand.

Steve stepped up to Mike's desk, he picked up the photo. Steve looked at it and smiled.

It was a photo of a brunette haird young woman leaning on Mike and they both were smiling.

Steve smiled and looked at Mike.

"You make pretty daughters," said Steve.  
"You are one funny College Boy," said Mike with a laugh.

Mike looked off to his right, out of the office and he noticed the young woman from the photo walk into the Bull Pen.

"Excuse me," said Mike.

Mike stepped around Steve, Steve turned around and he watched as Mike opened his office door and step out into the Bull Pen.

"Hi. Is now good?" asked the young woman.  
"Whatya talkin' about? For you anytime is good. "Is that all you have to say to me Beth Helen Stone?" asked Mike.

The young woman walked around one of the desks, she and Mike didn't look away form each other.

Steve stepped out of Mike's office into the Bull Pen. Detectives and officers look up from what they are doing and they watch Mike and the young woman.

"You have something to say first, don't you?" asked Beth.  
"Welcome home Sunshine," said Mike with a big smile.

Beth rushed over to him and they wrapped their arms around each other.

"Thanks Dad," said Beth with a big smile.

Everyone in the Bull Pen clapped. Mike and Beth looked at each other.

"Are you sure you're alright?" asked Mike.  
"It was a really long trip to get here but for this it was totally worth it," said Beth.  
"I've missed you," said Mike.  
"Not as much as I missed you," said Beth.

The let go of each other. Mike leaned forward and kissed her forehead then he stood upright. An older man, wearing a tan suit with a black tie, stepped into the Bull Pen. Mike looked over at him and Beth turned half way around and spotted him. The man motioned to Mike. Beth turned back to face Mike.

"Isn't that Roy De Vitt, your boss?" asked Beth.  
"Yeah, it looks like I gotta go. Can you wait for me?" asked Mike "There is no way I'll leave now," said Beth.

Mike stepped around Beth. Then he walked up to De Vitt and they walked out of the Bull Pen into the hall. Beth watched them leave, she looked worried. Steve stepped up to her.

"Hi Beth," said Steve with a big smile.  
"Hi Steve," said Beth with a big smile.  
"How are you?" asked Steve.  
"I was good until Dad got called away. How are you?" asked Beth.  
"A lot better now. No worries Beth, Roy probably wants an update on the case. Would you like to wait in Mike's office?" asked Steve.  
"I have always wanted to see the view from behind his desk," said Beth.  
"Let's go," said Steve.

Steve walked behind Beth as she stepped into Mike's office. Beth stepped around the desk as Steve closed the office door. Beth sat down as Steve walked over to the right hand side of the desk and leaned down on his right arm. He held his left hand down below the desk. She reached over with her right hand and they held hands. She turned her head to her right to look at him. They smiled at each other.

"Are we still on for later?" asked Steve.  
"Try to stop me," said Beth.  
"That is the second best thing you've told me today," said Steve.  
"Second? What was the first?" asked Beth.  
"That I would see you today with no more waiting," said Steve.  
"I take it that you missed me," said Beth.  
"I'll show you how much I missed you tonight," said Steve.  
"I have a request," said Beth.  
"Name it," said Steve.  
"Dance with me," said Beth.  
"We'll dance until you're happy," said Steve.  
"Five minutes," said Beth.  
"You got it Beautiful," said Steve.  
"You keep that up and I'll blush," said Beth.  
"Hold off on that until we're done dancing and after We have an important talk," said Steve.  
"Warn me now," said Beth.  
"I say good things," said Steve.  
"Good I have enough to worry about with what I have to tell Dad," said Beth.  
"I'm beside you Beautiful," said Steve.  
"Dad's coming," said Beth.

They let go of each others hands and backed up.

"Best news all week Handsome," said Beth.

Mike opened the door and stepped into his office.

"What's going on here?" asked Mike.  
"Beth asked to see the view from behind your desk," said Steve.  
"So what doya think Sunshine?" asked Mike with a smile.  
"I think getting home to me and Jeannie a little sooner would have been a better view but it's nice," said Beth.  
"Maybe so, maybe so but my girls turned out good either way," said Mike.  
"We will see," said Beth with a grin.  
"You silly girl," said Mike.  
"How about we see me staying for a cup of coffee while you help me fix a problem that I've got on my hands," said Beth.  
"Who do I put down and wring the neck of?" asked Mike.  
"Whoa Daddy not that kind of problem," said Beth.

Steve smiled and chuckled.

"I will spring for the coffee, you can tell Steve and get his thoughts. He's a smart and funny college boy," said Mike with a grin.  
"Oh boy it must be a holiday Mike's springing for the coffee," said Steve with a laugh.  
"Knock it off or you can buy your own," said Mike in his 'trying to sound mad voice.'

Beth smiled and chuckled. Mike turned around and stepped out of his office.

"What is it?" asked Steve.  
"What to make for dinner. Pot Roast or fried chicken," said Beth.  
"I know what you're going to tell him and anything you make would be great for that talk," said Steve.  
"Just get him home to me on time," said Beth.  
"A promise is a promise," said Steve with a wink of his left eye.  
"Knock that off," said Beth.  
"Hopefully soon I can do everything I want to do," said Steve.  
"Ah, after the affter dinner conversation," said Beth.  
"You are good," said Steve.

Mike came back with three cups of coffee. He set one in front of Beth. He handed one to Steve and then set his on his desk next to the pencil cup.

"Someday soon you both might just get to see," said Beth.  
"Mike, it sounds like she knows something we don't," said Steve.  
"Tell us," said Mike with a smile and a sparkle in his eyes.  
"No fair playing the twinkles and smile cards Dad," said Beth then she took a sip of her coffee.  
"I wanna know Sweetheart," said Mike.  
"Jeannie's here?" asked Beth.  
"Okay, okay. Sunshine tell me, um, us," said Mike.  
"I'm going to be around for a few days," said Beth.  
"Finally you got a vacation," said Mike.  
"Yes and I am hoping Steve can tell me about a few night spots so I can go out and have some fun when I'm not being a Daddy's Girl," said Beth.  
"I wish I could spend every minute you're home with you but I've, um, we've got open cases," said Mike.  
"I'm the daughter of a detective so I know the routine," said Beth.  
"I'll do you one better. How about I take you to some of them? I have tomorrow night off," said Steve.  
"That is so nice of you but a handsome fella like you has got to have a girlfriend. Won't she be upset?" asked Beth.  
"I'm single so no worries Beth," said Steve.  
"What a waste," said Beth.  
"I say the same for you being single," said Steve.  
"Hard to date when you travel like I have to," said Beth.  
"Suitcases are hard to live out of after a while," said Steve.  
"You're telling me. I cannot wait until I get high enough points to lay down roots," said Beth.  
"Where are you going to do that?" asked Mike.  
"I've been so many wonderful places I havn't decided. Besides I got a lot of time before I have to," said Beth.  
"Some where close I hope," said Mike.  
"We shall see Dad," said Beth.  
"What do I have to do to get you to put coming back home on the top of that list?" asked Mike.  
"Join me for dinner at Momma's on Tuesday and take the whole day off with me too," said Beth. "Only if Steve can handle it without me," said Mike.

Steve shook his head.

"Mike take the whole day off and go out to dinner with your daughter. I can and will handle it. As long as I get leftovers from your dinner tonight," said Steve.  
"287 Union right?" asked Beth.  
"You got it," said Steve.  
"I'll come by around noon," said Beth.  
"Fantastic my appetite and I will be waiting," said Steve.

Just then one of the detectives walked up to Mike's office door.

"Excuse me, Mike can you and Steve come out to the hall for a couple of minutes?" asked the detective.  
"Hold down the fort," said Mike.  
"For you I will," said Beth.

Just as Mike and Steve stood up Mike's desk phone rang. Beth quickly reached out and answered it.

"Homicide, Lieutenant Stone's line. (She paused) Boss why are you calling me on my father's phone? (She paused)," said Beth.  
"I love how you handled that and just who are you calling 'Boss'?" asked Mike "It's my partner, you two go do what you need to. I'll be right here taking care of everything else," said Beth.

Mike and Steve went out into the hall. Beth stepped into Mike's office doorway as Mike and Steve walked up to the doorway.

"How about lunch tomorrow? You and Susie," said Beth.  
"You're not going?" asked Mike.  
"I do the introducing and then I get to leave. She will not bite you under penalty of me getting cranky," said Beth.

Mike smirked for a minute, then he nodded.

"You want me to do it?" asked Mike.  
"Please meet my best friend and partner for lunch Dad?" asked Beth.  
"Yes. I will do it," said Mike with a nod.  
"Thanks Dad," said Beth.  
"You already said I would," said Mike.  
"How'd you know?" asked Beth.  
"My phone don't reach the door," said Mike.  
"Thank you Dad," said Beth with a smile.  
"For that smile," said Mike.  
"I have to go. She's got a bit of an issue and needs me on it," said Beth.  
"You ladies need a cop?" asked Mike.  
"How about two cops?" asked Steve.  
"Thank you both for the kind offer but we got this. Be home by seven-thirty or I will not be held responsible for the condition of your dinner," said Beth.  
"I will make sure he's home on time Beth. I promise," said Steve.  
"Thanks Steve. I'll owe you two," said Beth.  
"He'll collect too," said Mike.

The threesome laughed.

"Hug me Dad. Then I gotta roll," said Beth.  
"It is so good having you home if only for a few days," said Mike.

They put their arms around each other Mike put his chin on the top of her head and squeezed a little tighter. Then he moved his head and they let go.

"Be safe out there Detectives or I will take the No Hunting Party rule off the table myself," said Beth.  
"My girl is no push-over are you?" asked Mike.  
"No way. I am a bunch of things like a Daddy's girl but I am not push over. I will see you at home tonight and I'll see you tomorrow Steve. I love you Dad," said Beth.  
"I love you more sunshine," said Mike.  
"A Stone with a plan. Fantastic," said Steve with a smile.  
"Take care of each other fellas," said Beth.  
"You got it Sunshine," said Mike.  
"You got it Beth," said Steve.

ACROSS TOWN: A refurbished factory was alive with activity. Beth found a parking spot labeled: WOLF ONE S and she parked her black mustang. Once the car was off she opened her door and got out. Once the door was closed she headed inside.

INSIDE: She walked into a secure lobby type area that resembled a train station. She walked up to the security desk she pulled out her badge out of her inside jacket pocket. Beth showed it to the guard.

"Welcome to The San Francisco Q Inspector Stone, Lieutenant Anderson is up in Homicide waiting for you," said the Guard.

"Thank you and Homicide is on the top floor, correct?" asked Beth.  
"You're welcome and yes," said the guard.

Beth put her badge back into her jacket and headed for the elevator.

ON THE TOP FLOOR:

Beth walked out of the elevator and spotted one of the officers that she had seen in and around Mike's office.

"Hello Officer Sekulovich," said Beth.  
"Hello Beth. Why does the Wolf Headquarters look so much like the S.F.P.D.?" asked Sekulovich.  
"To make our Friends in Blue feel more at ease when they come here," said Beth.  
"So in the Wolves you're Homicide just like your father," said Sekulovich.  
"Yes sir I am. With us it's a knack for the complex nature of the work and I have it," said Beth.  
"Like father like daughter," said Sekulovich.  
"Since I'm a grown up now can I call you by your first name?" asked Beth.  
"Yes you can call me Art, if I can still call you Beth," said Art.  
"Officer Sekulovich, oops. Art, my first name is Beth so yes you can still call me Beth," said Beth.  
"I've got to get back to patrol now. I'm glad you're around Mike is always happy when one or both of his daughters are home," said Sekulovich.  
"I know I'm happest when I'm home around him and Jeannie when she's home. Be safe out there Art," said Beth with a smile.  
"Remember to call your Dad or your friend Art if you get jammed up," said Sekulovich.  
"I will and you can call Wolf One S if you get jammed up," said Beth.

Sekulovich smiled and nodded then he got into the elevator then the doors closed. Beth headed into Homicide.

INSIDE: The bull pen was laid out the same as the one in S.F.P.D. H.Q. but the Wolves had fresh paint and all the chairs were new. The rest of Q had been in operation for years but the Homicide department was just put in a month ago.

With the matching floor-plan Mike's office there was Lieutenant Susan Anderson's here at Wolf Q.

"Stone," said an older man wearing a loud plaid paints suit as he walked out of Anderson's office. Beth frowned and shook her head.

"Hello Williams," said Beth.  
"I get this feeling you don't like me," said Williams.  
"Your suit gives me a headache," said Beth.  
"You are lucky that you're so dang good. I brought down an assignment from the big Boss," said Williams.  
"Work? I love to work," said Beth.  
"Maybe not this one. Go see Anderson," said Williams as he walked away.

Beth sighed and turned to her left. An older woman was sitting at the desk. Beth walked in.

"How bad?" asked Beth.  
"Close the door and sit down," said Anderson.

Beth did as Anderson instructed.

"Did the Bosses re-issue our prime directive?" asked Beth.  
"More like cranked up the urgency. We're here to protect all Police officers and detectives of the S.F.P.D. now, there is one we have to hold up on a higher level,"  
said Anderson.  
"Let me guess. My father," said Beth.  
"A serious death threat has been issued by an old enemy of yours and the Bosses are taking it very seriously," said Anderson.  
"Susan I know how crazy he is. I have suffered under his treatment. I also know how badly he wants my Dad dead. He once had the gun cocked and pointed at Dad's head, If I didn't pick up Dad'a gun and show Knight just how determined I was for it not to happen (She paused) Jeannie and I would be orphans," said Beth.  
"Let me guess, you weren't legal yet?" asked Susie.  
"I was nineteen," said Beth.

Susie nodded.

"I have you on point on this because your getting cuffed to Stone and Keller first thing next Monday morning. I'll run the 'Shadow plays' from here unless I need to join you on the street," said Susie.  
"I'll make it official. Dad and Jeannie are all I have and I will go to and through anything or one that gets in my way of protecting them," said Beth.  
"Spoken like a true Alpha. One day I will be proud to tell them just how much you love them," said Susie.  
"By then I may have to add one," said Beth.  
"Ah the long distance thing with Keller. How is that?" asked Susie.  
"Fantastic," said Beth with a smile.  
"Roll out Kid-O. You have a special dinner to make," said Susie.  
"Don't I have to set up my desk?" asked Beth.  
"Later. You still need to get the right photos picked so get outta of here," said Anderson.  
"You got it Boss. Call if you need," said Beth.  
"De Haro then Union. I got it and the same for you," said Susie.  
"Take the night off Boss before it gets bongos, around here," said Beth.  
"I will, now go," said Susie.

AT 768 DEHARO:  
Beth walked up the steps carring two sacks of groceries. Mike never did a lot of shopping since Beth and Jeannie moved out. Beth always, even if she was home for a day, got him groceries. She set them down, pulled her keys from her front right hand side jeans pocket, opened the door, put her keys back in her pocket, picked up the sacks,  
stepped inside and kicked the door shut with her right leg.

INSIDE:

Beth took the bags into the kitchen. After setting the bags on the kitchen table she went back and locked the front door. She smiled when she looked around the living room.

"No place like home," said Beth with a smile.

Beth put away the groceries and got to work on making dinner. In-between cooking Beth set the table. The phone rand and Beth answered it.

"Hello," said Beth.  
"I had to hear your voice again and tell you I miss you 'something fierce'," said Steve.  
"Hay that's my line Handsome. What are you up to?" asked Beth.  
"Mike's in the lab and I've been wanting to call you on the phone and hear your voice," said Steve.  
"I've called you," said Beth.  
"You're the no answer calls I get at my place," said Steve.  
"You are not the only one that had to hear a voice. I did it to Dad a couple of times too," said Beth.  
"You love him very much," said Steve.  
"I am a Daddy's girl," said Beth.  
"Question is are you my girl?" asked Steve.  
"Ask me that tonight when you pick me up at our spot," said Beth.  
"Yes Mame. I gotta go," said Steve.  
"Bye Handsome,"said Beth.

THAT NIGHT AT SEVEN THIRTY:

Beth heard a noise coming from the front door as she finished up with dinner. She stepped out of the kitchen as the door opened.  
It was Mike.

"Hi Dad," said Beth.  
"Hello Sunshine," said Mike with a smile.  
"Take care of your hat and coat and close the door," said Beth.  
"Yes mame. Steve said he'd see you tomorrow," said Mike.  
"I'll plate dinner and you get us something to drink," said Beth.

Mike closed the door, locked it, put his fedora on the rack with his top coat.

"You went with fried Chicken," said Mike.  
"You wanted something else?" asked Beth.  
"As long as it's your cooking and not mine," said Mike.

Mike walked into the kitchen and got out two glasses.

"Someone went shopping," said Mike.  
"I knew you wouldn't cook me tuna casserole tonight so I had to," said Beth.  
"I can't take another night of my own cooking Sunshine," said Mike.  
"If you play your cards right I can make home cooking of someone else an every night thing for you," said Beth.  
"Tell me," said Mike.  
"After dinner. Drinks please. Then meet me at the dinner table," said Beth.  
"You are up to something," said Mike.  
"Dad, I hate it when you interrogate me," said Beth.  
"Wait, I am not interrogating you. Just talking," said Mike.  
"Dinner conversation will cover important things that I hope you will be happy about. I am NOT telling you squat during one of your interrogations," said Beth.  
"Sunshine," said Mike.  
"I was on a cramped plane for eighteen hours Dad. All I had was thinking of tonight and how I wanted our first face to face conversation in ages was going to go while I told you some very important things. Things I fought for and we are going to have a good dinner that I slaved over after doing the shopping. So please get us some drinks while I get our plates done up and on the table," said Beth.

Mike nodded and got their drinks. Beth got their plates and took them to the dinning room table.

"Please sit down. Dinner looks and smells great Sunshine. Thank you," said Mike.

Beth sat at the far end of the table.

"Thank you and you are always welcome Father," said Beth.

Mike raised his eyebrows and nodded as he sat down.

They ate in silence for ten minutes.

"Please tell me what you have on your mind before I go crazy," said Mike.

Beth giggled with a big smile.

"If that smile of yours gets any bigger your face will disappear," said Mike.  
"I'm happy, is that suddenly wrong? asked Beth.  
"Never. So what's the good word?" asked Mike.  
"Do you remember what's called Home Placement?" asked Beth.  
"The set number of cases that a Continental Wolf must do before they can try to be placed in a Q. I pay attention," said Mike.  
"You got it. What if I told you I got placement?" asked Beth.  
"You said you had a lot before you could try," said Mike.  
"The math was done and what we were told was not the official number. We passed he number so we got placement," said Beth.  
"My girl is good," said Mike proudly.  
"It almost didn't happen," said Beth.  
"What?" asked Mike.  
"Susie wanted to retire. I had to see what my options were," said Beth.  
"She's too young," said Mike.  
"It was her choice. I did convince her to stay longer," said Beth.  
"Good. I'm meeting her tomorrow. When do I need to be ready?" asked Mike.  
"One o'clock," said Beth.  
"For you I will," said Mike.  
"Thank you," said Beth.  
"It's all apart of the job Sunshine. What else do you want to tell me?" asked Mike.  
"Have you seen the activity with the house up at the top of the hill?" asked Beth.  
"The old Potter place? Looks like somebody beat you to it," said Mike.  
"I beat everyone else to it," said Beth.  
"You bought it and getting it fixed up?" asked Mike.  
"Yes lock, stock and barrel it is mine," said Beth.  
"If you need some money, I've got some set aside," said Mike.  
"I got it all covered Dad. Thank you for the offer and I know it's on the table but I got it," said Beth.  
"You are a lot like your Mother," said Mike.  
"Best compliment you've ever given me. Thank you Dad," said Beth.  
"I call it the way I see it Sunshine. She would be very proud of both you and your sister," said Mike.

Beth smiled.

"Dad, I have something else I need to talk to you about," said Beth.  
"With that tone of voice I should have my fists ready," said Mike.  
"Just to let you know I may get quiet a bit now and then. Knight's been making a lot of noise lately," said Beth.  
"That Psycho still has a grip on the Wolves doesn't he, even from Quentin?" asked Mike.  
"Yes and the word finds it's way to me," said Beth.  
"He's gone Sunshine he can't hurt you anymore," said Mike.  
"He can't hurt us anymore. He was moved months ago. I better wrap this all up. Knowing you there's an early time on that alarm clock," said Beth.  
"Help your old man...," said MIke.  
"I WILL HELP MY DAD WITH THE DISHES NOT SOME OLD MAN. MY FATHER IS NOT OLD," said Beth angrily.

Mike held up his hands.

"Okay, okay help your Dad with the dishes," said Mike.  
"Hands down and I will," said Beth.

They picked up the dirty dishes and went into the kitchen.

"I'll wash you dry," said Beth.  
"You did most of them already," said Mike.  
"Rule on the road. No mess left behind so dishes while I cook," said Beth.  
"What else has the Wolves taught you?" asked Mike as Beth filled the sink with hot and soapy water.  
"How to be second on Homicide cases," said Beth as she washed the glasses.  
"What?" asked Mike.  
"You heard me right Dad I can and have run homicide cases. Heck to the Wolves I'm the second best in the field," said Beth.  
"Let's leave that until I can get my head around it. My Girl has got to be tired and the car will be here at a set time to take you away," said Mike.  
"My ride will be here at ten," said Beth.  
"The food for Steve is all ready. You don't skip a beat do you?" asked Mike.  
"I'm the Stone with a plan remember?" asked Beth as she handed him the glasses.

Mike took the glasses and dried them. He set them on the kitchen table.

"I'm glad Steve's going to show you around tomorrow night. He knows the good spots and your built in Radar for creeps will keep things right," said Mike.  
"Yes no creeps and no guys that you would run off either," said Beth.  
"I have cuffs everywhere," said Mike.  
"Well, I have built in Brass Knuckles," said Beth holding up her fists.

They laughed.

"I still can't believe you got me with that whole bit over San Francisco wasn't on the list and the whole time you had that house you have always wanted AND you're coming home for good," said Mike.  
"If L.A. calls I'll have to go but no more running around the world," said Beth.  
"Our dinner out on Tuesday has got to be at Momma's," said Mike.  
"I have a reservation for seven o'clock under the name Stone," said Beth.  
"Three steps ahead of your old (Beth turned around and glared him. Mike nodded) Three steps ahead of your Dad I see," said Mike.  
"And proud of it," said Beth with a grin.  
"And that is already the last of it," said Mike as Beth washed the silverware.

Beth handed them to Mike. He dried them and put them in the drawer. Beth cleaned out the sink.

"Next time I'll leave everything dirty and we'll make it a whole night just to do dishes," said Beth.  
"I don't want you to go yet," said Mike.  
"I'll see you tomorrow," said Beth.  
"I know but..., said Mike.  
"Dad just remember I'm not that far away and I will have to be dragged out of the city kicking and screaming," said Beth.  
"I will hear that and come running," said Mike.  
"Best news. Daddy you made my night," said Beth.  
"You made my month with the home for good bit," said Mike.  
"It's no bit Dad. It is straight arrow truth I laid down for you," said Beth.  
"Then I am the happiest father there will ever be," said Mike with a big smile.  
"Hug me then I'll get going," said Beth.  
"Are you sure you don't want to stay in your old room?" asked Mike.  
"The Big Bosses swung for a swanky hotel room because of the mess up with the numbers so I'm going to let them pay for it," said Beth.  
"Smart thinking," said Mike.

They wrapped their arms around each other.

"Welcome home for good Sunshine," said Mike.  
"Thank you Dad. I can't wait to get working and Tuesday nights when you don't bowl we'll make them our nights," said Beth.

They let go of each other.

"There's the bow on top of the present. I am a lucky man," said Mike.  
"You have no idea how lucky you are. Sweet dreams and I'll see you tomorrow," said Beth.  
"Sweet dreams Sunshine I can't wait for tomorrow," said Mike.

Beth picked up the container for Steve and she went to the front door and opened it, stepped outside, pulling the door closed as she stepped out. Beth took in the night view then she walked down the steps.

Once on the sidewalk she turned right and walked down to the next corner. Just then a set of headlights appeared to her right. A yellow 69 Porcha pulled up in front of her.  
It was Steve, he rolled down his window. Beth handed him the container then she walked around the front of the car as the passenger side door opened.

"Hello Beautiful. Are we still on for dancing?" asked Steve as Beth got in.

Beth turned and faced him.

"Hello Handsome. If I wasn't looking forward to the after the after dinner conversation I'd say let's dance until dawn," said Beth with a big smile.

Beth turned and faced the door. Beth reached out, grabbed the door handle and closed it.

"I take it Mike's happy with everything you told him?" asked Steve as Beth turned to face him.  
"Very happy," said Beth.  
"Fantastic," said Steve.  
"Lets go have our talk," said Beth.  
"First thing is first. I have to kiss you. I've been going bongos since your call this morning then seeing you at the office. Only close enough to hold your hand,"  
said Steve.  
"Stop reading my mind and Come here," said Beth.  
"Yes mame," said Steve with a grin.

Steve leaned over and Beth met him half way and they kissed.

"Welcome home Beautiful," said Steve.  
"Thank you Handsome," said Beth.  
"Sit back and we're on our way," said Steve.  
"To heaven?" asked Beth with a blush.  
"You know what that does to me," said Steve.  
"I'll stop until we get to your place," said Beth.  
"Then blush until morning," said Steve with a wink and a smile.  
"You know what that and your smile does to me," said Beth.  
"That's why we're fantastic together," said Steve.  
"Drive Handsome," said Beth as she sat back.

INSIDE STEVE'S APARTMENT 287 UNION STREET:

Steve took the food and put it in the fridge. Beth noticed the sparse furnishings were all pushed up against the wall that was at the right side of the building.  
Steve came back from the kitchen.

"You asked me a question earlier. Can you ask it again?" asked Beth.  
"Ah, the are you my girl question. So are you my girl?" asked Steve.

Beth smiled.

"Do you see this woman standing in front of you?" asked Beth.  
"Yes and I am very happy about it," said Steve.  
"I am your girl so what else do you need to know?" asked Beth.  
"Do you like The Chi-lites,The Four Tops and Elvis?" asked Steve.  
"I love The Four Tops and Elvis and The Chi-lites are great," said Beth.  
"I bought a couple of new records," said Steve.  
"Sounds fantastic," said Beth Beth took her hair out of her pony-tail and shook her hair.

Steve set-up the record player on the stereo system. Then Steve stepped up to Beth.

Beth slid her arms around his neck as the music started. Steve slid his arms round her waist.

"I want to mess up your hair," said Steve.  
"As long as I can mess up yours," said Beth.

Oh Girl by the chi-lites The Four Tops - Baby I Need Your Loving Elvis Presley - Stuck On You

Played on the stereo as they danced around Steve's living room.

IN THE MORNING:

Steve woke up and slid his left hand across the bed. When his fingers found the edge of the bed his eyes sprang open.

"Beth," said Steve.

Steve sat up.

Steve's face was angry. He started pounding the bed. He reached out and grabbed the lamp on the nightstand and tossed it.

Beth rushed back to the bedroom doorway and she was wearing Steve's dress shirt from the day before.

"What's wrong?" asked Beth.  
"I thought...I thought..," said Steve.  
"Last night was a dream and I wasn't here in the kitchen making us breakfast," said Beth.  
"You CAN read my mind so you understand," said Steve.  
"I understand everything. Including the part that you get to clean that up before your barefooted girlfriend cuts her one or both of her feet," said Beth.  
"You have my shirt on," said Steve.  
"I couldn't find my clothes," said Beth.

Steve grinned. Beth laughed.

"I'll clean up the mess and you can keep my shirt. You look better in it than I do," said Steve.  
"Thank you. By then breakfast will be ready," said Beth.  
"I'll meet you in the kitchen," said Steve.  
"My bare feet thank you," said Beth.  
"If you and your bare feet are happy," said Steve with a smile.  
"We are," said Beth.  
"Then I'm happy," said Steve,

Steve nodded. Beth went back to the kitchen.

TEN MINUETS LATER:

Beth was plating up their breakfast as Steve stepped into the kitchen.

"So with you getting that house how often can I enjoy this?" asked Steve.  
"Every morning. You can stay at my place too," said Beth.  
"Sounds like as much fun as this," said Steve.  
"So you do wanna play house," said Beth with a giggle.  
"I want to do more than play," said Steve.  
"I want to read a finished letter. I read the ones on the counter. Best almost finished love letters. I never received one," said Beth.  
"If I could've sent one I would have. There is one that's finished," said Steve.  
"Can I read it?" asked Beth.  
"After breakfast after we talk," said Steve.  
"More good things to wait for," said Beth.  
"Then I want to go with you set up your house," said Steve.  
"Bring a bag and I'll give you some closet space for clothes. If you want," said Beth.  
"I want more than space in the closet. We'll talk...," said Steve.

JUST THEN There was a loud knock on the front door.

"That's not Mike's knock," said Steve.  
"That's Susie's knock," said Beth as she ran to the door. Beth quickly unlocked the door and opened it.

"Get your gear it's a Crimson," said Susie.  
"Right out," said Beth.

Beth closed the door and rushed into the bedroom to get dressed. Steve sat beside her on the bed.

"What's going on? What's s Crimson?' asked Steve.  
"Trouble and if I need you or Dad I will call. Yes I'll be safe. Stay here unless I call," said Beth.  
"This is a Wolf's life," said Steve.  
"We'll talk later," said Beth.

Beth turned to him and quickly kissed him. She slipped on her shoes, jumped up and rushed out of the apartment.

OUTSIDE:

Susie was standing next to the open drivers' side door of a brown sedan.

"What's the deal Sus?" asked Beth.  
"A prison escape and the guy is one of our's he's headed this way as sure as my last name is Anderson," said Susie.  
"It's Knight isn't it?" asked Beth.  
"Yeah," said Susie.  
"I want triple if not more on all points," said Beth.  
"How about a five pack for each?" asked Susie.  
"Thank you Lieutenant," said Beth.  
"Calm down Kid-O. You are never facing this alone or even without me right here on your left," said Susie.  
"I'd sell my soul to re-pay that debt," said Beth.


End file.
